Information technology (“IT”) environments may include multiple computer systems on which software processes that use associated content are executed. The multiple computer systems may execute the same software processes or different software processes, depending on the functions, purposes, or environments of the multiple computer systems. In addition, the software processes executed on the multiple computer systems may use common content or different content, even if the software processes themselves are the same, depending on the context in which the software processes are executed or the functions, purposes, or environments of the multiple computer systems.
One or more of the multiple computer systems may be used for developing the software and content used by the other computer systems. The developed software and content are transferred separately and independently from the computer systems that develop the software and content to the computer systems that use the developed software and content. As a result, the software and the content are received separately at the other computer systems and then may be integrated separately into the other computer systems. Alternatively, only the software may be transferred between the computer systems, and the computer systems may recreate the associated content. All of the developed content may be sent to each of the other computer systems, regardless of whether the other computer systems use all of the developed content. Consistency between the software and content received by the other computer systems and the software and content already used by the other computer systems may not be checked before the received software and content are integrated into the already used software and content of the other computer systems.